Fractured
by J.J.York
Summary: All seems normal for young Danny Fenton, well as normal as it could be anyways. That is until one Friday night, when a letter changes his entire life. Will Danny learn to accept what has become known as the truth or will be deny it and continue living a lie. Rated T for Angsty parts Vlad/Danny Father/Son
1. The Letter

Another Friday night and another ghost caught. It had been a pretty standard day, I had went to school, saw Sam and Tuck, got beat up by Dash after school. Then about an hour of ghost hunting. Now it is time to head back home for dinner and about thirty minutes of homework then off to bed. I know that sounded silly, a fourteen year old going to bed at nine thirty at night, but hey when you are a crime fighting half ghost kid, you take all the rest you can get.

I landed in my back yard and reverted back to my human half, carefully sneaking to the front and walking in, I smiled when the smell of fresh food hit my nose. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't hungry, I had learned that taking lunch money was generally a bad idea...though eating school food was also a bad idea so...Anyways I paused as I closed the door, Mom really only ever cooks if we have guests over. I shrugged and figured it was just one of their work friends...that is until my ghost sense went off. I connected the dots and gritted my teeth as I walked into the kitchen, only to be met with whom I knew was there. Vlad Masters, a man who was so hellbent on destroying my family, that all the money in the USA couldn't satisfy him. He was currently talking to mom and Jazz, I smirked when I noticed Jazz roll her eyes. I must have made a noise or something because they both turned to me mid-sentence.

I was a bit confused, normally they both would have smiled at me. Mom with a genuine smile and Vlad with a sadistic, dark smile. This time it was different, the look I was receiving from both of them, was one of fear. I suddenly felt very uncomfortable, as if I was still in my phantom form. I cleared my throat and faked a smile.

"Hello" I said and it took a minute for it to register with them. Vlad cleared his throat and smiled...genuinely. That bothered me much more than it should, mom on the other hand didn't look up at me. She simply stood and walked over to the stove, I looked at Jazz expecting some sort of answer but she simply shrugged. I walked over and sat down at the table.

"What's going on?" I asked once again saying the first thing on my mind. Vlad folded his hands together and sighed. Mom put her head down and walked over and knelled in front of me. She took my hands in hers and sighed.

"Danny..." She began but was cut off by dad walking in and man oh man, was he furious, like I had only ever seen him this mad when I was like six years old and set the living room rug on fire. He glared at all of us and walked over to the fridge grabbing a soda without a word and stormed back to the lab. My heart began to race and I looked back at mom.

"Mom...what was that about?" I asked and she looked at me with tears forming in her eyes she paused and looked back to me.

"Danny...we need to talk." She said very gently, I looked at Vlad who nervously took a drink of his coffee. I began to feel like a giant hole was swallowing me up.

"Danny...uhm, you see..." She tried but began sobbing, Jazz got up and went over to her. She looked at her and I with confusion.  
"Mom what's wrong?" Jazz asked and mom only shook her head. Vlad cleared his throat and handed me a letter. I took it and held it, I could tell it was old. The white had faded to a soft brown and the hand writing had becoming pale against it, but I could still make it out. The date at the top read about a year before my birthday. It was from a hospital in Wisconsin and addressed to my mom. It explained that mom had a pregnancy test done a year before my birth, but she had also had a DNA test done at the same time. As I continued reading it my heart began to sink, it revealed that "Mr. Jackson Fenton is not the biological father of the child". I froze and re-read the paragraph over and over. I looked up at them as Jazz pulled the letter away to read it, within moments her jaw dropped.

"N-no...I am not...no!" I pleaded, I notice mom look away sobbing and Vlad tried not to look at me. My heart began to race, I felt like I blacked out and raced up the stairs to my room and slammed the door shut. I got into bed and covered myself, I wanted- no, needed to escape. It wasn't long before I heard someone knocking on my door. I didn't answer, I simply transformed and flew away. I had to get as far away as possible. I ended up on the roof of the high school. I collapse onto myself, tears streaking down my cheeks. My life was falling apart, some bit of myself wanted to believe that it was fake, that Vlad made it up. Yet I couldn't believe that due to how mom acted. I stayed there for awhile until my ghost sense went off. I sniffled and just laid there, I didn't care who it was. They could have blasted me to kingdom come and I would not have cared.

"Daniel" A dark yet soft baritone voice said causing chills to run down my spine, in an instant fury came over me and I stood and blasted into the direction. I kept blasting and blasting, I didn't care, I wanted him to hurt, how he hurt me.  
"YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, over and over until I could not physically keep myself up and collapsed again to the ground where I sobbed. I felt him land next to me, he didn't touch me, he didn't say anything. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes, his expression was one of sadness and pain.

"Daniel...I didn't know." He simply said and I sniffled and looked at him confused. "I...Daniel...what happened those years ago. It was not meant to...I...Daniel I never meant to hurt anyone." He stated and sat down looking broken in his ghost form.

"H-How could you do it? THEY WERE MARRIED!" I screamed at him. He looked down at his hands, disgusted with himself.

"Daniel, the year you were brought into this world...it was the happiest I had ever been. Your mother came to visit me in the hospital. I had been moved to recovery from the illness your...Jack had caused. I believe she felt sorry for me. We spent the whole day together, It was nice. It reminded me of our college days. Then...well...anyways, the next morning your mother had left. I didn't know where she went. I didn't know she was engaged to Jack...I didn't know about Jasmine. When I tried to contact her she never replied, then I received an invitation to the wedding from Jack, I suppose that is why I became so angry with him in the first place. It was as if he stole her from me, again. I tried for many years to let it go...but I couldn't." He paused and looked at me with tears in his eyes. "When you came to my home for the reunion, she...gave me that letter. I...I snapped, years of pain and regret and confusion. They all came out and I...I wanted revenge, not only had Jack taken my college years from me, had taken the love of my life and you...from me" He swallowed harshly. "I wanted...I wanted to tell you, I wanted you to join me so I could at least be in your life. Your mother made me swear on my life to never bring it up, never tell you. She called me last night, Jack while looking for some machine had found the letter and read it. She got scared and asked me to come there so that we could talk about it...to tell you" I stood and glared at him, for the first time I noticed how similar we looked. I hated that, I hated him. I walked over to him and balled my hand into a fist. "Go ahead, I deserve it" he muttered. All the hatred I had in me broke and I slumped down to my knees again in front of him.

"Why...why if you cared that much, did you try to kill me?" I asked and he lifted his gaze.

"I never tried to kill you Daniel. Sure we spared and I'll admit I was not the easiest of enemies, but I never tried to actually kill you." He said softly but continued, "You should have known that, Daniel, I've beaten hundreds of thousands of foes...did you ever think for a second about why I went easy on you?" He asked and I shook my head gently.

"Figured that you just didn't want to hurt a kid" I sighed and he looked at me very confused.

"You're age had nothing to do with it...my thought behind it, was that if I couldn't have you willing train with me, I could at least train you during our fights. Its why I never left, never stopped asking your mother to be with me. It bothered me to think that either you or her could be hurt by him. I lost f my mind a little, I will be the first to admit it. I didn't know what else to do..." He finished and looked at me.

"What happens now?" I asked not looking up at him. I heard him revert back and sigh a little.

"I don't really know Daniel...Jack has stated that he needs space. I understand that completely...your mother is still adamant about staying with him. Now that you know the truth you can decide on what you wish to do, if you truly want me out of your life, I will go. You will never see me again in your life. If wish me to stay, I will...hell I will go and get partial custody of you if that is what you want" He said and chuckled a bit sadly at his last remark. I stood and looked at him, I could tell he was honest, its odd really hearing that much honesty from him. I wiped my eyes and sighed heavily, I walked over to the buildings ledge and just looked at Amity.

"I don't know what I want...I...I know I don't want to hurt anyone. I, I know I don't want to hurt you. I need some time alone...please" I asked and I heard him transform.  
"Take all the time you need, little badger" He said softly and flew off.

AN: Hello all, its been a long time since I have written anything. Either for personal use or otherwise, I will be honest, I have not been in my right mind for awhile. Some...very difficult things have happened in my life. Yet I know that some of my best work comes from putting my emotions into stories. So I am writing something very different. I kinda have always had a head cannon that Vlad really is Danny's dad, just because the similarities between them...you know once you get around Vlad being a egotistical, maniacal, crazy man. Anyways, feel free to leave a review, I will be continuing this.


	2. Jack's Confession

Chapter 2

When I got home it was around one in the morning. I once again landed in the background and changed back. I walked in the back door to the kitchen and looked around. I guess dinner had just been left out because of the events of today. I walked through the living room and saw the lab lights on. Curiosity got the best of me, I walked down the stairs and opened the door to find Da- er Jack sitting in a chair looking at the portal which was open and running. I walked over and glanced between him and it. I could tell he had noticed me, his muscles tensed and his breathing got harsher, as if he was fighting off tears. His sullen voice broke the deafening silence, he took a breath and began.

"Twenty years ago...I made the single worse mistake in my life...I was so eager to accomplish my dreams...I destroyed two peoples lives...I've thought about it every single day of my life. How I wish I could change it, how much different...better everyone might be if I had just listened." He paused. "Danny, did I ever tell you why your mother and I wanted to be ghost hunters?" He asked and looked at me with sunken eyes. I shook my head and he went back to looking at the portal and began again.  
"My older brother, Ernest. He was a dock worker, a really great guy. He was sorta my role model growing up. When I was in high school...around the time I met Vlad, there was an accident. I guess while loading a cargo ship bound for china, the crane onboard malfunctioned and dropped a ten tonne crate on him. The dock shattered under the weight and his body got washed away to sea." He paused and swallowed harshly. "I wanted...I was so lonely after that. I wanted to find him...bring him home one last time. I think I became obsessed...every minute of every day became integrated into my projects." He chuckled a bit in dark tone. "My math was so off...but I didn't care. I had to finish it. I had to prove they were real. Then I met Maddie, she was amazing and smart to boot. I think it was instant love at first sight for me. Problem was I knew Vlad had a thing for her...and I knew to a lesser extent she liked him too. That only fueled my obsession, I felt that if I finished the project sooner then I could win her over." He took a swig of beer that was sitting on the floor and glared at the looming machine in the distance. "Danny...never believe that you can control fate...hmm...I remember that day in the lab. Hell I remember the date, time, right down to what I was wearing. Saturday October twenty first. I had rained the night before...I know because I had been in the lab since midnight the day before. I couldn't stop...I was so tired my vision got fuzzy so I went out and bought a bunch of soda. Made the mistake of putting it with the prototype ecto-filtration tanks. When it came time to test the machine my brain sorta just shut off, I ignore your mom and grabbed the wrong can...I can remember the sound of it. The high pitch whirl, the relays clicking as the lights flickered on. The smell of ozone, the faint green hue it cast as it opened. The rumble the generator began to make as the containment field broke." He paused and wiped his eyes. "Vlad's scream...it haunts me to this day. I...I knew he wasn't going to be okay, I knew something would be different" He mimed touching his face and chest. "I never...figured that it would do what it did. The ecto-acne was just a side effect, I knew that, I spent nights going over the calculations...learning what I had just done to my best friend. Your mother took it as dedication and began to slowly fall in love with me, as Vlad laid there...waiting, expecting...Danny...I have to be the single worst friend in history...anyway I was able to finally come to a conclusion that Vlad's DNA had meshed with the ectoplasmic radiation he was exposed to. There wasn't really a way of removing it without destabilizing the rest of it. Any treatment could mean that he would die, so I turned to the portal. I figured, hell if it turned him into a hybrid then maybe it would change him back. So I began the single most expensive project that I had ever designed. I never told Maddie about it." he quirked his mouth to the side. "Your mother is terrifying Danny. She despises ghosts...she is a monster. Course that makes her all the more amazing. But good god there is a limit, I guess it stems from an experience she had when she was very little. She wont tell me the full story, anyways, my thought was that I would purposely design it so that it had to be started from the inside and _forget_ about that. Plan was to go visit Vlad and ask him to come and help, then short the fail safe and hopefully the radiation it released would reverse the original accident. Little did I know a certain young man would come sneaking in and try to be the hero." He took another swig of his drink and stood up walking over to the portal. "I've known since that night, when I came home and saw it was on and the analog dials had shorted, I knew" He rested his hand on the long burnt out indicator gauges on the side. My eyes began to burn and my chest hurt. He had known all along and had never said anything. He had known exactly what had happened to both me and Vlad and he protected us. He had risked his entire life to help his best friend...his voice snapped my attention to him. "I am so sorry...for everything I have ever done. I am sorry that I wasn't there to protect Ernest, I am sorry I became obsessed, I am sorry I hurt Vlad, I am sorry I took Maddie from him. I am sorry I hurt you...I'm sorry I built this damn machine!" He said growing more and more angry resulting in him punching the containment ring and dials. He stopped after a few moments he had left a few dents but the portal continued whirling with life, as if to mock him. He slumped to the floor and chuckled darkly to himself very gently muttering "I suppose this is my punishment...to find out...that my son. The single most cherished person in my life other than my wife...isn't mine" He began to sob quietly, I felt tears stream down my cheeks as I continued to watch him. I honestly felt really bad, he had only tried to do good by everyone. He was a victim of circumstance, as was everyone involved. I went to walk over when a hand caught my shoulder. I followed it up to see Vlad standing there with tears in his eyes. He cautiously walked over to Jack's frame and knelt beside him, Jack jumped slightly and looked at his long time best friend.

"Vlad..I'm.." He didn't get to finish as Vlad did something I didn't know was possible, he hugged him and Jack sobbed into his shoulder. After a moment things were quiet and Vlad finally spoke.

"I've wait twenty years to hear that...only to realize, I should be the one apologizing to you" He said very gently. Jack stood and looked at him confused.  
"Jack...I laid in that bed, I waited for months for someone to visit me. My anger and jealousy got the worst of me and I did something unforgivable. I saw the first opportunity to hurt you and took it. I want you to know, no matter what, Daniel is and always will be your son...and I will always be your brother" That caused both Jack and I to break down in tears.

Thirty minutes passed, all three of us were sitting in front of the portal, not one word exchanged between any of us. We all just looked down at our hands, until Jack grabbed our attentions with a harsh clearing of his throat.

"I think...it would be best, if Daniel went to live with you. He can train and learn how to control his abilities and won't have to hide in his own home. It will also give him a break from all the attacks that happen at night" He said and I looked at him and swallowed and replied.

"Dad...I'm alright. The attacks only really happen every other night, as for hiding we can tell Mom-" I was cut off by both of them saying No in unison.

"No...trust me Danny, your mother will be very unforgiving with all of us if she found out. I truly believe that if she had the ability she would destroy every ghost that has every existed. Plus I want you to train, you do pretty well for yourself, but I know that you can't always control it. Do I need to bring up the sixty broken beakers from your high school and the countless dishes from here?" He asked joking slightly. I smiled sheepishly and he continued, "I want you to have freedom, and a future. You are wonderfully intelligent. You can do so much good in this world, but you can't if you are always on edge because your mother is holding a figurative rifle to your head" He said and I smirked as a memory flashed into my mind.

"She actually did that once..." I chuckled out but quieted down when they both looked at me like I was insane. "I love mom...and I wish she could accept me for me...but I have seen how she gets when she is around ghosts. Heck I am sure she has a person vendetta against my ghost half...so I kinda agree. Plus, it would be cool to just hang out a billionaires mansion all day long." I smiled but swallowed harshly as Vlad shot me a look.  
"Oh no...I would personally make sure you were enrolled in the single most prestigious academy to fine tune that intelligence of yours. You would not be a lazy mooch" He said and sighed. "That is, if you were to decide to live with me" The both looked at me and smiled.

"Daniel, you have a choice to make...whatever your decision" Vlad began pausing to let Jack finish  
"We will support you, no matter where you are or what you need" They smiled at each other and at me. I stood up and smiled as I changed over to my ghost half and wiped a tear from my eye. "I want to train...and be the best I can" I said and the both smiled brightly, Vlad changed over and continued grinning. "Ready for your first..." his face went still as he looked over me in what I could only describe as pure fear. Jack's face went pale but hard, I knew instantly who was standing over my shoulder. I turn to see mom standing by the stairs holding one of the newest weapons she and Jack had designed. The Ecto-Eradicator. Supposedly it could destroy any Ecto-signiture within a thirty foot radius and it was currently aimed directly at my chest. I looked up only to hear her growl out two words.

"Don't Move"

AN: Alright another chapter done, I will be honest after the previous chapter I came up with three ideas and went with the second in which Danny's mom is a ghost nazi and Vlad and Jack become best friends again. Tell me what you think. Thank you.


	3. Fractured

I swallowed harshly as I eyed the weapon in my mothers hands. She hadn't pulled the trigger yet but she hadn't _not_ pulled it yet. Jack very gently spoke up while walking forward she snapped the gun in his direction. He swallowed harshly and eyed her.

"Maddie, please put that down. They are not going to hurt us, they-" He was cut off by her harsh voice.

"Oh I know exactly what they are Jackson Fenton, I know exactly _who_ they are too. I'll be honest I have waited years to have these two in my home...only shame is that I don't have the Fenton Peeler. That what make it much more enjoyable." She spat and charged the weapon moving it back to me and Vlad. "I should thank you dear you made the hunt easier" she peered through the scope at that, Jack quickly moved in front of us blocking us.

"Jack heh hunny, what are you doing?" She asked very annoyed.

"Stopping you from making a mistake, Maddie, you know these two. Its Daniel and Vlad" He pleaded.

"Oh don't be silly, those nasty vermin can't be Vlad or Danny" She said in a almost scary sing-song voice. Jack began backing up causing us to move back with him. He had us pinned against the portal, he turned his head slightly and made a motion with his eyes silently telling us to escape through it. He turned back to mom who had followed us.

"Maddie, put it down...please" He eyed it and looked toward her with begging eyes. She glared at him and began to overcharge it.

"You are not my husband, my husband despises ghosts as much as I do. You are possessing him and I am going to blast you out of him." She spit at him with such hatred, suddenly Jack jumped toward her grabbing the blaster from her, but she was quicker pulling out a small energy pistol and shooting at us, missing just so and hitting the ecto-filtrator and destroyed it. Klaxons began going off and a calming yet out of character female AI voice announced that the portal's containment field had been destroyed and that it would begin to self destruct. We all stood there frozen in fear which changed the moment mom got up and grabbed the blaster and began firing at me and Vlad, before I had time to think Vlad grabbed me and launched us in the portal. I started fighting against himas I heard the voice count down to zero.

"Let go of me, he needs help! Its going to explode!" I screamed at Vlad who tried to cling to me tighter.  
"Exactly why you can't go back! I won't lose you Daniel!" He shouted back over the sound of gun fire and high pitch whining. I got lose just in time to see the portal vanish in front of me with a very powerful shockwave, that raced through the entire ghost zone, I was much to close to it and was tossed against one of the random pieces of junk knocking me unconscious.

I awoke hours later in a gigantic bed, I had a feeling that I was at Vlad's house, I honestly couldn't process it so I ignored and grunted as I moved in the bed, the soft silk sheets felt rough against my body. I sat up and rubbed my head, it felt sore and I could feel a cut running down my face. I looked over and saw a digital clock on the wall that read eight o'clock pm. I got up and wondered over to the door and opened it in time to see Vlad walk up to it, he froze as he looked at me and suddenly and very tightly hugged me. I felt tense and confused but I was suddenly hit with realization and memory of what had happened and on instinct I hugged him tight and started crying. I honestly don't normally cry as much as I have in the past, but at that moment I felt like a toddler who had lost their parent in a store.

After a few moments I pulled away from him and noticed how tired and pale he looked, he also had a huge cut running down his face. I looked at him in confusion and he gave a sad smile.  
"Daniel, there is a lot we need to talk about...when you are ready." He said very quietly with a hoarse voice.

"H-how long have I been asleep?" I asked, he looked down and back up to me and rubbed circles against my back.

"Little badger, its been about three days" I looked at him and let my jaw drop a little, he nodded and began walking with me. I looked up at him as we entered a small office. I sat down in one of the chairs and he in another.

"Uh..what happened to" I paused and he rested against his hands and watched me for a moment, he reached down and grabbed a paper and handed it to me. It was a copy of Amity Parks' local paper, The Amity Times. The head line caused me to hold my breath, "Local Company Goes Nuclear" I continued reading about it, the entire building, foundation and all had be destroyed. There really was nothing left aside from being from the Observation Deck. Jazz was okay though, they interviewed her in the paper, she had been staying at a friends when she heard the sirens. I guessed the Vlad had contacted her and told her what had happened afterwards. I finished the paper and let the weight of it settle on me. It...it felt like I was hollow but at the same time filled with ice. What do you do when you find out you are the illegitimate child of a billionaire and your mother and someone who raised you as their kid gets vaporized by ecto-energy? Really you just kinda sit there, or at least that is what I did. I looked up at Vlad who was wiping his eyes.

"What..what happened to them?" I asked very quietly and he cleared his throat.  
"Let's not talk about that now..." He said softly, I decided not to push it further. I rubbed the cut on my face absentmindedly.

"Uhm what happened..." I trailed off waving my hand to his and my cuts.

"The shock wave...it sorta damaged our halves...we are technically two thirds ghost now" he said with an ironic smile and laid his head down on his desk. For the first time I noticed how much his human half had changed, his hair had gotten darker, his arms bigger...he looked like a rough mix of his halves. I looked down at myself and noticed that indeed my muscles were slightly bigger and my skin had gotten a little darker and if the reflection on some of the photo frames in the office we anything to go by, my eyes were now permanently green and my hair small white highlights running through it. I looked at the man with his face pressed against his desk.

"What does that mean for us?" He shrugged at my question and lifted his head.

"I don't really know, as far as I can tell...it is reshuffling our DNA, we might stay this way forever or we may lose our powers. Depends on what fate has in store for us. My eyes snapped to his face I studied him and swallowed.

"We...we could lose our powers?" My face must have showed much more worried that I thought because Vlad jumped up and walked to me, gripping my arms.

"Danny listen, and listen good, whatever happens...happens. If we for some reason do indeed lose our other halves, then we do...we go about our lives and do the best we can as humans...if it goes the other way. I will make arrangements and figure out something and try to give you the most normal life I can." He promised me, I nodded as I listened noticing how his eye color seems to phase from teal to ruby red at random, he paused and held me again.

"I am sorry Daniel...none of this should have ever happened. Rest assured that everything and I mean everything will be taken care of" He promised, I nodded numbly and backed away.

"Vlad just one more question" I asked looking at him, he knelled in front of me waiting. "What happened to them?" I asked and he stood and promptly walked over to his desk.

"I'm not sure. They weren't found at the sight...Its possible they are in the ghost zone" He said gently which filled me with slight hope. "Its possible as well...they may have been...lost forever by the explosion" He said choosing his words wisely.

"So what do we do now" He stared at a framed photo that had all of us together for the reunion.  
"Rest...for now" he simply muttered.

AN:

This is more or less a filler chapter. I have some plans on what I want to do, apologies if it seems rushed. Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
